Campfire Sparks
by DrTBrennan
Summary: Will there be sparks between Brennan and Booth, when the team goes camping?
1. Come on, Bones!

**Disclaimer: I, for sure, do not own Bones and the characters from Bones.**

**Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction ever! I am a complete novice at this. So if it's horrible, just say so, and tell me how to improve. I am also new to writing fan fiction, so don't hate me. Anyways, please give feedback! )  
**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"How about we stay here until tomorrow morning? If we go now, the drive will be really dark and sleepy." Angela said.

The team had driven to a campground 10 hours away to solve a case regarding a dead man that was spotted by a camper. After a week, it turned out that one of the park groundskeepers, named Jamie Owen, murdered this man and was related to him. Jamie Owen was then taken away by another set of FBI agents.

"Sure. Why not?" Cam replied.

Everyone else agreed, except Temperance of course.

"But I need to get back to the Jeffersonian and…" Brennan said.

"Sweetie, it's just for one night. The work isn't going to disappear. And besides, you need to experience living for a chance. You've been cramped up in your office for weeks before we came here." Angela interrupted.

"But Ang, I still have to work on the two books that I'm writing. They're not going to write themselves you know." Brennan countered.

"Seriously Bren, when was the last time you went camping?" Angela asked.

"Ok. I haven't been camping in awhile, but I still need to get my work done." Brennan insisted.

"Bones, just enjoy something for once. You might actually like it," Booth said, barging into the conversation.

"_Don't_ call me Bones! And who said I didn't enjoy anything? I enjoy looking at bones, and writing my books…" Brennan said, frustrated.

"Besides your work, sweetie. Just listen to me for once, OK? We'll stay here tonight and we'll go back home bright and early in the morning." Angela said.

"Fine…" Brennan replied, unenthusiastically.

"Good. And besides, let the two 'King of the Labs' have fun with all the bugs and other weird stuff the find." Angela said with a laugh.

Brennan turned her head and looked towards Zack and Hodgins. The two of them were already looking around on the floor. And suddenly, Zack jumped up.

"I found something! Guess I'm 'King of the Lab'!" Zack said pleased.

"First of all, we're not _in_ the lab. And second, that's just a rock!" Hodgins said.

The two of them continued on arguing about what Zack had found.

"Boys would be boys," Angela chuckled.

"Yep," Brennan laughed.

**To Be Continued.**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N:** Thanks for reading the first chapter! Please review it!

_Negative and positive feedbacks are both gladly accepted!_


	2. Pretend

**Author's Note:**** I'm fast aren't I? Two chapters are up in less than 12 hours! Hope you enjoy this one.**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

At sunset, Brennan decided to go off to the clearing at the edge of the hill and watch the sunset. The clearing was brushed with nothing but green grass and a few daffodils here and there, her favourite flower. She stood over where she was able to see a clear view of the sunset. She watched the sun slowly disappearing along the horizon, as she thought about her parents. Some tears fell down my face, as she wondered if they actual cared about her.

"Bones, you all right?" Booth said behind her, as he came closer to her.

She quickly brushed off the tears from her eyes and face, turned around and faked a smile.

"I'm fine," she said.

He knew there was something wrong, but decided not to say anything about it. They continued looking at the sunset. It made the sky turn pink, mixed with orange and yellow, with a hint of purple.

"I never seen anything so beautiful in my life," Brennan said.

"I have," he replied.

She looked at him with a confused look on her face. "And what is that?"

_'Oh great. She had to ask me...should I say it? Should I?' _he thought. _'I guess I should...but boy am I going to get my butt kicked...'_

"Um...You," he managed to say, with his charm smile across his face.

She flushed and looked away. It was his turn to have a discombobulated look on his face.

_'Well, that wasn't so bad. Good job Booth!'_ he smiled to himself.

The sky was turning a darker shade of purple. A slight breeze brushed by them and it was starting to get cooler. Though, it wasn't until Brennan found herself wrapping her arms around her that she started to feel cold. There was a sudden movement coming for Booth's direction. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. She blushed and looked at him. He smiled at her with his charm smile again.

'_Damn his stupid charm smile…__'_ she thought, and managed to say,

"Thank-you." She moved her face back to the direction of the sunset.

When the sun became a one-inch line along the horizon, she decided it was time to go back to camp. Booth followed and they both walked along the path back to the campsite. As they almost reached the campsite, Brennan's right foot tripped on a rock, causing her to fall forward. Booth was by her side in a blink of an eye.

"Stay still, OK?" Booth said.

She gave a little nod with an unsure look on her face. She had no idea what he was going to do. He rolled up her pants slightly and checked for any bleeding or bruising.

"OK. You're not bleeding or anything..."

"You know I could of done that myself you know?" she said, cutting him off.

"Seriously, do we really need to argue about this?"

"No, but you could of asked me first, before you rolled up my pants!"

"I was just trying to see if you were OK, and besides, I had a gut-feeling that you wouldn't do it yourself."

She made a face at him and brushed him away. Cursing to herself, she tried to get back up. It was difficult, seeing that her right ankle was in major pain.

"Let me just help you," he said, seeing that she had a really hard time.

"Fine."

Booth gently guided her up to her feet, with her body practically leaning on him. From there, they slowly walked towards the campsite. She for one was limping there. Neither one of them talked on their way there.

When they arrived, Angela immediately noticed Brennan limping and was worried about what had happened to her.

"Sweetie, what happened? Are you OK?" Angela asked, freaking out.

"I'm fine, Ang. Nothing to worry about," Brennan replied.

Angela wasn't so sure. Brennan told Booth to let her go, and she started taking a few steps by herself.

"See, I'm fine. No need to worry, OK An..."

"OW!" she exclaimed in pain, and everyone looked at her.

'_Stupid right ankle! Now everyone's going to be worried about me for the whole night!__'_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N - I know, this chapter is so short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Review?**


	3. Stop and Think

**Author Note:**** OK. Here is chapter 3! Hope you like it. Though, to me, I don't like it as much as the first two, but that is my opinion. I think I killed this one. (  
**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Dinner time!" Angela shouted, as she grabbed the burgers she had left near the fire.

"So, what are we having?" Hodgins asked, as he walked over to Angela.

"Well, something I call a burger," Angela replied, handing a burger to him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Everyone sat around the campfire circle with burgers in their hands. Hodgins carried the box of beers from Booth's SUV to the circle.

"These burgers are really good Angela," Cam said.

"Yes. I agree," Zack said.

"Thank-you," Angela replied.

"So. What are we going to do for the whole night? I could be working right now, you know!" Brennan asked in her complaining voice.

"Sweetie, just stop with the 'working'. I'll get you drunk if you want," Angela offered.

"Why would you want to get me drunk?" Brennan asked, with a confused look on her face.

"No reason." Angela grinned to herself. '_Oh, there is a reason alright,_' she thought as she handed Brennan a beer.

Everyone was having fun, talking, laughing, giggling, and becoming drunk. Zack had become extremely drunk. He was hiccuping and saying the most bizarre things, anyone has ever heard from him. Though, Angela was too busy to notice. She had been eyeing Booth and Brennan for the past hour, as they exchanged glances and smiles at one another. She had enough and decided to find out what's going on.

"Bren, can you come with me to get some marshmallows?" Angela asked.

"Sure."

They got up and went to Booth's SUV. They opened the trunk door and switched on the trunk light. There were a few cardboard boxes, filled with junk and food. They started searching for the bags of marshmallows in the boxes closes to them.

"So, sweetie, what's going on between you and Booth?" Angela said, while searching.

Brennan froze. She was caught completely off-guard by Angela's question.

"Ang, what are you talking about? Booth and I are merely partners, you know that," Brennan stuttered.

"Sweetie, as your best friend, I know almost everything that goes on with you."

"You just said that, you know _almost _everything about me. So, how can you be so certain that Booth and I have something going on?"

"So there is!" Angela said, eyes-widen and excited.

"Ang! There isn't. We are just close friends and partners!"

"Bren, I've been watching the two of you exchanging glances and smiles at each other for the past half hour. Even we don't do that and we're best friends! And for sure people that are 'just' partners don't do that." Angela said.

She grabbed the bag of marshmallows in the cardboard box. While in Brennan's head, she was hesitating and was thinking of a comeback.

"Just listen to me Ang, there is nothing between me and Booth."

She grabbed the second bag of marshmallows from the same cardboard box and limped back to the circle. Angela switched the trunk light off, closed the trunk door and followed Brennan.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The team continued on their conversations and spontaneous laughter. Empty beer bottles started to fill the boxes and everyone had become drunk. Zack, meanwhile, was already in his tent sleeping, due to his overdose of alcohol.

"I think I done here," Brennan said, "I'm going to sleep."

Brennan limped back to her tent slowly, as everyone said 'goodnight' to her. After about 20 minutes, everyone started to leave the circle as well, everyone except Booth. Booth stayed back to finish his beer and collect his thoughts about what had happened during sunset.

**To Be Continued. )**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N - Next one coming real soon. Working on it right now! Review please?**


	4. A Splash of Thoughts

**Author's Note:**** Here is the final chapter for this story. My friend said it was good, but I'll let you decide that. Hope you like it! Also, I have this new story in my head, so stay tuned for my next story. And note, it is not a sequel to this one. )**

**Thanks:**** Thanks for the many supportive comments and suggestions you guys! I tried using the suggestions in the story (and note, it was not about the plot, but about my style of writing). So, I hope is better than chapter 3, because that was just a total BOMB!**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

After ten minutes, everyone else started to leave the campfire

Booth sat there, on the dirt ground, leaning on a log, thinking about how he felt about Temperance. He would occasionally, bring his beer bottle to his lips, take a sip, and place the bottle back down to the ground, while still thinking about her. He just couldn't seem to get her out of his head from the moment he was with her in the clearing. He wanted something, no, someone. He wanted Temperance.

'_What am I thinking_?' Booth thought to himself. '_Temperance and I are just partners. She would freak out if I told her I had feelings for her…she would run away from me…that would be worse…_' he continued in his head.

His train of thought continued for another five minutes, before his head fell back to the log and his body sunk down. He had fallen asleep with the thought of Temperance in his head.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Brennan shuffled around, tossing and turning, and soon sitting up. She was unable to sleep, due to the comment Angela made earlier. She thought about Booth, her partner, and how he was being so nice to her, during the moment back at the clearing. She also realized that she started to like the sound of him calling her, '_Bones_', and found that rather cute.

'_Angela was right…we do give each other quick glances and smiles here and there. Good friends don't do that…and for sure not partners…'_ Brennan thought.

She shook her head slightly.

'_Temperance, snap out of it. It's Booth you're talking about…he would never have feelings for you…'_

As she was about to lie back down onto her sleeping bag, she heard a few crackling sounds coming from the campfire circle. She slowly crawled out of her sleeping bag and peeked through the tent window closest to her. From her window, she could see that the campfire was still burning. She decided to go and splash it off, with the water bucket.

She quickly grabbed her green sweater from her bag, pulled it on her, and smoothed it out. She opened the tent door and stepped out. As she limped towards the campfire circle, she made out a figure leaning on a log. As she came closer, she started to realize that it was Booth, and that he was asleep. His arms were crossed across his chest and his head was down. His jacket and empty beer bottle were lying beside him. Brennan grabbed his jacket and placed it over him. While doing so, she remembered how he placed his jacket on her at the clearing. She noticed that he had a cute, little grin on his face, which she had never noticed before when he slept. Without hesitation, she leaned forward and placed a soft peck on his left cheek, and smiled.

She limped over to the other side of the circle, trying to find the water bucket. She soon found the bucket, her back towards where Booth was. She lifted it slowly, trying not to spill any water.

"Need any help?" a voice behind her said.

She jumped slightly, but without spilling any water, and slowly turned around. It was Booth. He had a grin on his face, after seeing her jump from the sound of his voice.

"Don't scare me like that!" Brennan exclaimed, but quietly so that she wouldn't wake up anyone. "And it's ok. I got this under contr—"

Before she could finish, he took the bucket from her hands and placed it on the ground, next to him. She was discombobulated by his action and was about to ask him what he was doing. Though, before she was actually able to say anything, he caressed her cheek and placed his lips on hers for a soft kiss. To his surprise, she accepted gesture and deepened the kiss. Her thoughts about them being 'just' partners, vanished in an instant. The kiss was only for a few seconds, but it seemed like forever. When Booth finally pulled away, all her thoughts came rushing back into her head. She was back into reality, she knew they did something wrong. They crossed the line. The line that told them that they were never supposed to be anymore than partners.

"No. This can't be…" she started, but couldn't finish.

'_Am I still drunk?'_ she wondered. She couldn't explain what she had done to herself.

She brushed past him to the other side of the rock circle, still limping and sat down, trying to explain to herself what had happened.

"I'm sorry," Booth began walking to her and sitting down next to her. "I'm in love with you, and I know you don't feel the same way. I don't know what came over me, maybe I'm still drunk…mayb--"

Prior to him finishing, she quickly turned to him and kissed him gently. It was his turn to be confused. She lingered on his lips for a few seconds, before breaking away.

'_Just tell him you love him, Temperance! He already said he loved you…' _she thought.

"No. It was OK. I love you too," she whispered with a smile, before drawing him in to kiss him again.

**The End.**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N - Thanks for reading! Review?**


End file.
